kushielfandomcom-20200222-history
Shahrizai
House Shahrizai is a prominent noble family of Kusheth. Its arms is three gold keys entwined on a black field, for it is said that Kushiel held the keys to hell. General Information The Shahrizai, though they are not the ruling house of Kusheth, claim to be the oldest and purest Kushieline bloodline. They have a rivalry with House Morhban because of this. They have retained the purity of their Kusheline blood by frequently marrying their own cousins. They have a great deal of influence in Kusheth and have extensive holdings on both sides of the peninsula. As Kushiel's scions, they often have a sadistic streak which can become dangerous if not tempered with a conscience, as is the case with Melisande. They have their own private pleasure chamber and a standing contract with Valerian House- it includes no maiming, no branding or flechettes and no scars unless previously agreed upon. They are drawn to ''anguissettes'' and anguissettes to them. Family is very important to the Shahrizai and they will disown anyone who causes harm to another family member, as seen with Marmion. Members of the house are typically raised to be perfect courtiers. The Shahrizai are very beautiful, even for D'Angelines, with Melisande described as the most beautiful of them all. They have ivory skin, blue-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. The men wear their hair in many small braids, to teach them patience, while the women wear theirs loose. The women typically braid the mens' hair to learn dexterity. Shahrizai livery is black velvet with gold brocade. In addition to their holdings in Kusheth, the Shahrizai have many other estates including a hunting lodge outside the City of Elua and quarters in the palace. Members During Kushiel's Dart Faragon Shahrizai—Duc de Shahrizai, patriarch of the house. Casimar Shahrizai—Father of Melisande. Melisande Shahrizai—Main antagonist of the series, wholly lacking in a conscience. She plots to take the throne more than once, but fails. She is one of Phèdre nó Delaunay de Montrève's patrons, and Phèdre is attracted to her despite her treachery. She marries Benedicte de la Courcel and has Imriel with him. Imriel is the only person she ever loved. Marmion Shahrizai—Cousin of Melisande, turns her over along with his sister Persia. He burns his sister's house down and causes her death. He is exiled from Terre d'Ange and takes shelter in Aragonia. Persia Shahrizai—Cousin of Melisande, turns her over along with her brother Marmion. She backs out of it and impersonates Melisande, allowing her to escape. She dies in a fire started by Marmion. Tabor Shahrizai—Kin of Melisande. During Kushiel's Scion Imriel nó Montrève de la Courcel—Son of Melisande and Prince Benedicte, Prince of the Blood. Sacriphant Shahrizai—Uncle of Melisande, father of Mavros. Mavros Shahrizai—Youngest son of Sacriphant, cousin of Melisande and Imriel, spends a summer at Montrève. He and Imriel become close friends and he stands beside Imriel throughout his troubles. Fanchone Shahrizai—Cousin of Melisande, mother of Roshana and Baptiste. Roshana Shahrizai—Daughter of Fanchone, spends a summer at Montrève. Baptiste Shahrizai—Son of Fanchone, spends a summer at Montrève. Aprilios Shahrizai—Young Shahrizai gentry, accompanies Mavros, Roshana and Imriel to Valerian House. Thiela Shahrizai—Young Shahrizai gentry, accompanies Mavros, Roshana and Imriel to Valerian House. Sonoril Shahrizai—Young Shahrizai gentry, accompanies Mavros, Roshana and Imriel to Valerian House. During Kushiel's Mercy House Maignard—Kin of the Shahrizai "by the wrong side of the blanket." The result of Casimar's affair with a married Azzallese woman name Victoire. Loyal to Melisande after she bought them out of poverty. During Naamah's Blessing Celestine Shahrizai—Matriarch of House Shahrizai in the City of Elua. Great-Aunt of Balthasar. Gamaliel Shahrizai—Uncle of Balthasar. Married to Mariette. Mariette Shahrizai—wife of Gamaliel. A very quiet woman who almost never speaks but who openly states that House Shahrizai "are Kushiel's faithful servants, serve him with honor and integrity". Josephine Shahrizai—daughter of Gamaliel and Mariette, cousin of Balthasar. High-spirited and flirtatious with a sharp edge, as is typical of House Shahrizai members. Balthasar Shahrizai—good friend of Thierry de la Courcel. Befriends Moirin mac Fainche and aides her in the events of Naamah's Blessing. Category:House Shahrizai